Scott Hall
|birth_place = St. Mary's County, Maryland |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Miami, Florida Chuluota, Florida |resides = Atlanta, Georgia |trainer = |debut = October 1984 |retired = }} Scott Oliver Hall (October 20, 1958) is a retired American professional wrestler. In the course of his career, which has spanned three decades, Hall has wrestled for the American Wrestling Association, the World Wrestling Federation, World Championship Wrestling, Extreme Championship Wrestling and Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Early career (1984-1985) Hall began his career in 1984 in Championship Wrestling from Florida (CWF) and soon began a feud with Dusty Rhodes. While wrestling as part of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) in 1985, Hall formed a tag team with Dan Spivey, known as American Starship ("Starship Coyote" and "Starship Eagle", respectively). The duo did not garner much success, however they did face the tag team champions, Ole and Arn Anderson. American Wrestling Association (1985-1989) Hall next moved on to the American Wrestling Association (AWA) in 1985, where he was named "Magnum" Scott Hall and later "Big" Scott Hall, and was pushed as a babyface wrestler, similar to that of Hulk Hogan. Verne Gagne, the owner and promoter of the AWA, tried to push another younger superstar to the same heights as Hogan following Hogan's departure to Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Federation (WWF). Gagne went so far as to have Hall grow a handlebar mustache and use mannerisms and moves similar to Hogan. Eventually Hall formed a tag team with fellow future-superstar Curt Hennig, and together they defeated "Gorgeous" Jimmy Garvin and "Mr. Electricity" Steve Regal for the AWA World Tag Team Championships on January 18, 1986. Referred to as the "Perfect Combination" by PWI, the team gained victories over "Playboy" Buddy Rose and "Pretty Boy" Doug Somers, Konga the Barbarian and Boris Zhukov, and Bill and Scott Irwin. They eventually dropped the belts to Rose and Somers by countout on May 17, due to interference by Colonel DeBeers. After losing the titles, Hall and Hennig soon parted ways, with the AWA pushing Hall into matches for the AWA World Heavyweight Championship with Stan Hansen and Rick Martel. After unsuccessful attempts at singles gold and the eventual loss of his momentum in the AWA, Hall moved on to the NWA in 1989. National Wrestling Alliance (Second run; 1989) Hall was brought in, under his real name, to the National Wrestling Alliance's Jim Crockett Promotions (JCP) territory by Jim Ross in 1989, when the NWA was beginning to focus on developing new, young superstars such as Brian Pillman and Sid Vicious. His first and only pay-per-view appearance during this time was at The Great American Bash: The Glory Days, which saw Hall participate (unsuccessfully) in a King of the Hill battle royal. Hall made little impact during this run and soon after he began jobbing regularly, after which he went on hiatus. World Wrestling Council (First run; 1991) Hall made a brief stint in 1991 in the Puerto Rican promotion World Wrestling Council (WWC).> On March 3, he defeated Miguel Pérez, Jr. for the WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship, and enjoyed a reign of one month before losing the title to Super Medic III on April 20. World Championship Wrestling (Third run; 1991-1992) Hall returned to the NWA in 1991, although by then the region was known as World Championship Wrestling (WCW). He was named The Diamond Studd, whose gimmick was similar to Ravishing Rick Rude's, and he was managed by Diamond Dallas Page. He squashed Tommy Rich in his debut on the June 14 edition of Clash of the Champions and he defeated Tom Zenk at The Great American Bash. He received a significant push in his early days with WCW, but by the end of 1991 this began to fade, starting with the September 2 edition of Clash of the Champions, where Studd was defeated by Ron Simmons. At Halloween Havoc: Chamber of Horrors, the team of Studd, Abdullah the Butcher, Cactus Jack and Big Van Vader lost to Sting, El Gigante and The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott). On the November 19 edition of Clash of the Champions, Studd lost to Zenk in a rematch from The Great American Bash. In 1992, he formed short-lived tag teams with Vinnie Vegas and Scotty Flamingo, while also teaming with members of Paul E. Dangerously's Dangerous Alliance. The idea of adding him to the stable fell through, however, and he left WCW shortly after. World Wrestling Federation (First run; 1992-1996) Bad Guy (1992-1993) Hall signed a contract with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) in 1992 and his character evolved from Scott Hall to that of Razor Ramon, a Cuban-American from Miami. The Latino-heel persona was modeled after Tony Montana and Manny Ray ( Al Pacino and Steven Bauer's characters from the movie 'Scarface''). Hall's nickname (The Bad Guy) and catchphrase ("Say hello to The Bad Guy") are derived out of quotes from the movie "Say hello to my little friend" and "Say goodnight to the bad guy".'' Later in his career, Hall claimed he pitched the idea of a Scarface-like character during a meeting with Vince McMahon and Pat Patterson, as a joke. Hall quoted lines with a Cuban accent and gave ideas for vignettes (also inspired by the movie) that would involve Hall re-creating several scenes, such as Ramon driving around South Florida in a convertible with a leopard-skin interior. Although his pitch was taken right from the film, McMahon and Patterson were nevertheless floored by the ideas and called Hall a "genius." Hall later learned that neither McMahon nor Patterson had ever seen or heard of the movie; thus, they believed that Hall was coming up with the ideas right then and there. Hall's WWF debut was preceded by his vignettes, with his in-ring debut coming on the August 8, 1992 edition of Superstars, defeating a local jobber Paul Van Dow with his finishing move, the Razor's Edge (Hall had used the finisher in his run in WCW). Early on, Ramon would wear large gold chain necklaces to the ring; upon handing them to an attendant at ringside he would threaten "Something happens to this, something gonna happen to you." Hall's first major storyline began on the September 14 edition of Prime Time Wrestling, where Ramon interfered in a WWF Championship match between the champion Randy Savage and the challenger Ric Flair. Ramon helped Flair win the title after attacking Savage on the floor. As a result, Ramon and Savage started a feud with each other, which then went on to include the Ultimate Warrior after Warrior saved Savage from a post-match beating by Ramon. Ramon and Flair were scheduled to face the Ultimate Maniacs (Savage and Warrior) at the Survivor Series, however Warrior was fired from the WWF prior to the event and was replaced by Flair's executive consultant, Mr. Perfect, who had made a face turn. At Survivor Series 1992, Ramon and Flair went on to lose to Savage and Perfect after being disqualified by the referee for constantly double-teaming their opponents. WWF Champion Bret Hart was scheduled to defend his title against the Ultimate Warrior at the Royal Rumble, but the Warrior's departure from the WWF left Hart without a challenger, and Razor Ramon replaced him. During the feud, Ramon continued his heel persona by disrespecting Hart and the legendary Hart wrestling family. Like his previous attempts to win the AWA Championship in the late '80's, Ramon was unable to defeat Hart at Royal Rumble 1993, submitting to the Sharpshooter. Ramon would make his WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania IX, defeating former WWF Champion Bob Backlund with a roll-up. Ramon defeated Tito Santana to qualify for the 1993 King of the Ring tournament, however he lost in the quarterfinals to the eventual tournament winner and the man he lost to at the Royal Rumble, Bret Hart. One of Ramon's most notable moments came during the May 17 edition of Monday Night Raw in an upset loss to jobber The Kid (who would later gain the nickname the "1-2-3 Kid" following the upset). This resulted in several happenings for Ramon. The loss began a small feud between himself and 1-2-3 Kid; it carried with him into the King of the Ring tournament; and it also began a slow face turn for Ramon, who had gained both respect for The Kid and support from the crowd. Ted DiBiase however did not show respect for Ramon, instead he began making fun of Ramon over losing to such a small jobber. Ramon's face turn was solidified after helping 1-2-3 in defeating DiBiase. The feud culminated in a match at SummerSlam 1993, where Ramon defeated DiBiase in DiBiase's final WWF match. Intercontinental Champion (1993-1996) The October 4, 1993 edition of Monday Night Raw saw Ramon co-won, along with Rick Martel, a 20-man battle royal for the vacant Intercontinental Championship. The next week on Raw, the two faced each other to determine the new champion, with Ramon coming out on top following a Razor's Edge to win the vacant WWF Intercontinental Championship. Ramon would go on to have successful defenses against the likes or Martel and Irwin R. Schyster (IRS). At Survivor Series 1993, Ramon teamed with Marty Jannetty, Randy Savage and the 1-2-3 Kid to take on the team of Martel, IRS, Adam Bomb and Diesel. Razor, captaining his team, went on to eliminate the opposing captain, IRS, after scoring a pin following a Razor's Edge. Although he was later eliminated from the match after being counted out when IRS hit him with his briefcase, Razor's team went on to win the match, beginning a feud between the two captains. Ramon's feud with IRS culminated at Royal Rumble 1994 where he defeated IRS to retain the Intercontinental title following the Razor's Edge. At the same time, Ramon was in the early stages of a feud with Shawn Michaels over who had the real claim to the Intercontinental champion. Michaels had been stripped of the title months before due to "inactivity" (he was actually on suspension at that time), but began appearing on television with his own version of the belt, claiming he had never been beaten for it. Their feud was showcased with Ramon defending the Intercontinental Championship against Michaels in a ladder match at WrestleMania X, where Ramon retained the championship after retrieving both belts. This match is considered to be a classic and was voted Pro Wrestling Illustrated''s Match of the Year in 1994. It was also the first WWF match to receive a five star rating from Dave Meltzer of the ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter. On WWE.com, this match is rated as the #5 match in the top 22 matches in WrestleMania history. Ramon would continue to feud with Michaels and his bodyguard Diesel and on the April 30 edition of Superstars, he dropped the Intercontinental Championship to Diesel after interference from Michaels. Ramon would then go on to defeat Kwang to qualify for the 1994 King of the Ring tournament. At King of the Ring 1994, he defeated Bam Bam Bigelow in the quarterfinals of the tournament and Irwin R. Schyster in the semifinals, before a loss in the finals of the tournament to his old rival Bret Hart's younger brother, Owen Hart. At SummerSlam 1994, Ramon (with Walter Payton in his corner) defeated Diesel to win his second WWF Intercontinental Championship after Shawn Michaels accidentally hit Diesel with Sweet Chin Music. At Survivor Series 1994, he captained a team dubbed "The Bad Guys" consisting of himself, 1-2-3 Kid, Davey Boy Smith, and The Headshrinkers (Fatu and Sionne) against The Teamsters (Shawn Michaels, Diesel, Owen Hart, Jim Neidhart, and Jeff Jarrett). Ramon ended up as the sole survivor of the match and by the end of 1994, he began a feud with Jeff Jarrett which lead into the next year. At Royal Rumble 1995, Ramon lost the Intercontinental Championship to Jarrett, although the match ended in controversial fashion as Jarrett had originally won the match by count-out, but the match was restarted and then Jarrett pinned him with a small package. He faced Jarrett in a rematch for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania XI. Ramon won the match by disqualification after Jarrett's assistant The Roadie interfered; thus, Jarrett retained the title as a title cannot change hands by count-out or disqualification. Ramon later defeated Jarrett and Roadie at In Your House 1 in a handicap match. On May 16, Razor qualified for the 1995 King of the Ring tournament by defeating Jacob Blu. He would later defeat Jeff Jarrett in a ladder match on May 19, 1995 at a live event to win his third WWF Intercontinental Championship. At that time, this was a record because Ramon was the first man to hold the Intercontinental title three times. Three days later on May 22, he lost the title back to Jarrett. and on June 9, Ramon suffered a rib injury during a ladder match re-match against Jarrett. During this time, he formed a team with Savio Vega, and Vega defeated Irwin R. Schyster in a match prior to King of the Ring to fill Razor's vacancy. Razor managed Vega throughout the tournament in every match, ultimately losing to Mabel in the finals. Razor and Vega would lose to Men on a Mission (Mabel and Mo) at In Your House 2, as well as a losing effort to capture the WWF Tag Team Championships against Owen Hart and Yokozuna on August 7 edition of Raw. Razor Ramon received an Intercontinental title ladder match against the new champion Shawn Michaels at SummerSlam 1995, in what was considered to be their WrestleMania X rematch. and then started a feud with Dean Douglas. Ramon defeated Douglas, who was awarded the Intercontinental title following Michaels vacating the belt, at In Your House 4, to win his fourth WWF Intercontinental Championship making him the first wrestler to hold the title for four times which was a record at that time; Michaels had just forfeited the title to Douglas who was defeated by Ramon moments later. At Survivor Series 1995, he was part of a Wild Card match where he teamed with Yokozuna, Owen Hart, and Douglas in a losing effort against Michaels, Ahmed Johnson, Davey Boy Smith, and Sycho Sid. In early 1996, Ramon started a feud with newcomer Goldust, leading to an Intercontinental title match at Royal Rumble 1996 where Ramon lost the title to Goldust after Ramon's former partner 1-2-3 Kid turned on him. He became a member of the WWF's infamous off-stage The Kliq which consisted of Kevin Nash (Diesel), Paul Levesque (Hunter Hearst Helmsley), Michael Hickenbottom (Shawn Michaels), and Sean Waltman (1-2-3 Kid). Razor was originally scheduled to face Goldust in a rematch for the title at WrestleMania XII, but had been suspended by the WWF in the weeks prior due to drug abuse. He was not seen on WWF television again until April's In Your House 7 where he jobbed to Vader. Hall was also a participant in the MSG Incident. As Hall and fellow Kliq member Kevin Nash were departing for WCW, the pair along with Hickenbottom and Levesque broke kayfabe, celebrating and embracing in the ring together. This was relevant as Razor Ramon was feuding with Triple H and Michaels was feuding with Diesel earlier that same night. World Championship Wrestling (Fourth run; 1996-2000) The Outsiders / New World Order (1996-1997) Hall's first appearance on May 27, 1996 on WCW television after leaving the WWF was an unannounced interview where he appeared from the crowd in street clothes, claiming to be "an outsider." He was then joined in the following weeks by Kevin Nash, the two claiming they were going to undertake a hostile takeover of WCW. The angle directly paralleled the real-life competition between the WCW and WWF. At the following pay-per-view, Bash at the Beach 1996, Nash and Hall known as The Outsiders, along with a mystery partner, took on Sting, Lex Luger, and Randy Savage. The mystery partner turned out to be Hulk Hogan, and the three formed the New World Order (nWo). The stable stormed WCW, enlisting such stars as Syxx (Kliq member Sean Waltman), The Giant, and Buff Bagwell. Hall and Nash, collectively known as the Outsiders, would form one of the most dominant tag teams in professional wrestling history. They closed out 1996 with victories over Sting and Lex Luger at Hog Wild, and WCW's War Games match at Fall Brawl 1996. They defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) at Halloween Havoc 1996 for their first WCW World Tag Team Championship., and he gave Sherri Martel a big kiss in that match. They successfully defended the titles against The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) and Faces of Fear (The Barbarian and Meng) at World War 3 1996, and then again defeated the Faces of Fear at Starrcade 1996. Together they would hold the WCW World Tag Team titles from February 24, 1997 to October 13, 1997, often feuding with the Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott), Lex Luger and the Giant, and the Four Horsemen. Since Eric Bischoff was a member of the nWo, he used his power to return the titles to the Outsiders on a technicality whenever they lost them. The Outsiders would also use the Freebird Rule to defend their titles. With Nash and Syxx out with injuries, Hall used the last quarter of 1997 to focus on singles wrestling. Hall was defeated by Luger in a grudge match at Halloween Havoc 1997 via submission with Larry Zbyszko serving as the guest referee. One of Hall's greatest achievements in WCW was winning the 60 man battle royal at World War 3 1997 earning a shot at the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. On January 12, 1998 edition of Nitro, Hall and Nash defeated the Steiner Brothers for their second WCW World Tag Team Championship. Hall eventually wrestled Larry Zbyszko at Souled Out 1998 but lost by disqualification. Outsiders lost the tag titles back to Steiners on February 9 edition of Nitro. At SuperBrawl VIII, the Outsiders won their third WCW World Tag Team Championship by defeating the Steiner Brothers. At Uncensored 1998, Hall got his title shot against Sting for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship as a result of winning World War 3, and lost the match, despite interference from Dusty Rhodes. He would then be taken off TV for a short while in early 1998 in a show of power by WCW President Eric Bischoff as a way to keep Hall and Nash in check. While Hall was absent, the nWo split into two warring factions. Still one half of the tag team champions with Kevin Nash, the thought was that Hall would return alongside his friend in the nWo Wolfpac. nWo Hollywood (1998) At Slamboree 1998, Hall did return to team with Kevin Nash in a title defense against Sting and The Giant. In a shocking moment, Hall turned on Nash, costing them the titles and jumping sides to align himself with Hulk Hogan in [[New World Order#nWo Hollywood|'nWo Hollywood']]. On July 6, 1998 edition of Nitro, a returning Scott Hall was handpicked by Hogan to wrestle United States Champion Bill Goldberg. Hall would go on to lose the match setting the stage for Hogan to be defeated later that night by Goldberg for the World Heavyweight Championship. Hogan publicly blamed Hall for the loss and Hall was seen as a weak link by the rest of the nWo, most notably Scott Steiner. On July 13, Hogan challenged Hall to a match on Nitro. Hall accepted the challenge and it looked like Hall had finally gotten sick of being ordered around by Hogan and his lackeys. However, Nash interfered during the match. As he was about to Jacknife Powerbomb Hogan and regain Hall as his friend, Hall viciously attacked Nash, proving his allegiance to Hogan and nWo Hollywood. In the following weeks, Hall would mock Nash calling himself "Medium Sexy (later "Super Sexy"), the Nash Killer." On July 20 edition of Nitro, Hall won his fourth WCW World Tag Team Championship with The Giant (and his first with someone other than Kevin Nash), as they defeated Sting and Nash (whom Sting, who had recently joined the Wolfpac, had chosen to be his tag team partner after defeating the Giant, who had joined nWo Hollywood after the tag title match was signed, in a match for control of the tag team belts) due to outside interference from Bret Hart, who was in the midst of a rivalry with Sting at the time. This title reign would come to an end at Halloween Havoc, when Rick Steiner defeated The Giant and Scott Steiner (who replaced Hall) to claim the titles even after partner Buff Bagwell turned on him. Scott Hall's character became out of control and would bring alcohol to the ring, and his behavior on TV mirrored his real-life problems with drugs and alcohol. This had him once "vomit" on Eric Bischoff, and in another vignette, Kevin Nash along with WolfPac members Konnan and Lex Luger, followed Hall to a local bar where Hall and Nash had a physical confrontation. On October 7, Hall's ex-wife Dana wrote an open letter "to anyone who cares". In the letter, she admonished World Championship Wrestling and Eric Bischoff for not only failing to rehabilitate him but coming to the point where they were exploiting, humiliating, and even enabling him to continue his self-destructive behavior. She accused WCW of allowing Hall to perform while under the influence, and taking advantage of his real addictions to drugs and alcohol for profit and ratings. She called the angle "deplorable, disgusting, and inexcusable". She pled with WCW to discontinue the controversial angle for the sake of Hall's two children, whom she said he had no relationship with. She ended the letter by making a desperate plea to everyone to help Scott see his problems and "put himself in God's hands". She said Hall remained a very sick man and his addictions had destroyed his marriage, his future, and his children's future. Hall's character ducked Nash throughout the summer of 1998, but the two former friends eventually faced each other on October 25 at Halloween Havoc 1998. After hitting Hall with two Jackknife Powerbombs, Nash left the ring and lost the match by count-out in what was seen as an act of mercy. Hall was then ousted by nWo Hollywood after Steiner took control in Hogan's absence in late 1998. He would then refer to himself as the Lone Wolf and was still as popular as ever amongst fans. At Starrcade 1998, Hall disguised himself as a security staff member and used a stun gun on WCW Champion Goldberg during his title match with Kevin Nash. Having not seen the interference, Kevin Nash jackknifed and covered Goldberg to become the WCW Champion and break Goldberg's impressive winning streak. nWo Reunion / United States Champion (1999-2000) It seemed Nash and Hall were seeing eye to eye again, and it all came to a head in January 1999 when the two nWo factions rejoined. Scott Hall feuded with Goldberg and faced him in a "Ladder Taser Match" on January 19 at Souled Out 1999. Hall lost the match when Goldberg used the tazer gun on Hall. At SuperBrawl IX, Hall defeated Roddy Piper for the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after, Hall suffered a foot injury forcing him to forfeit the title. Hall would not be seen again until October 1999 when he and Kevin Nash began sitting at ringside during WCW television, proclaiming that "the band was getting back together." On November 8 edition of Nitro, Hall defeated Bill Goldberg, Bret Hart, and Sid Vicious in a Texas Tornado Ladder match to win his second WCW United States Heavyweight Championship, then two weeks later at Mayhem 1999 he defeated Rick Steiner by forfeit to win the WCW World Television Championship, therefore becoming a double champion. He successfully defended his both titles against Booker T later that same night. Hall, however, vacated the TV title by throwing it into a trash can eight days later on Nitro. Hall's U.S. title was soon stripped due to a knee injury and awarded to Chris Benoit. Hall and Nash would eventually team up to defeat Bret Hart and Bill Goldberg on December 13 edition of Nitro for their sixth WCW World Tag Team Championship as a team. Yet soon afterwards, Hall's personal problems arose again and the tag team titles were stripped from the Outsiders. After the nWo returned in December 1999, Hall soon joined teammates Kevin Nash, Bret Hart, Jeff Jarrett, and Scott Steiner in what was coined "nWo 2000." As 2000 came along, Scott Hall would get involved in a feud with WCW World Heavyweight Champion Sid Vicious and nWo teammate Jeff Jarrett for the WCW title. Sid pinned Hall in a match also involving Jarrett at SuperBrawl 2000 on February 20. This would be Scott Hall's last WCW pay-per-view appearance and ended his stint in WCW. In total, Hall accumulated seven WCW World Tag Team Championships, one Television Championship, and two United States Heavyweight Championships. Extreme Championship Wrestling / New Japan Pro Wrestling (2000) Hall wrestled in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) for a brief period. He wrestled two non-televised matches (one against Big Sal, the other against Justin Credible) on November 10 and 11, 2000. He then wrestled in Japan and also did some independent shows in the United States. When he was in New Japan Pro Wrestling, he was a part of nWo Japan/Team 2000/ArisTrisT usually tagging with Masahiro Chono, fellow WCW alumni Scott Norton or Super J/Black Scorpion/nWo Sting. He was very popular with NJPW fans for the duration of his stay. The highlights of his stay in New Japan, however, were only defeats: a loss to All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) Triple Crown champion Keiji Mutoh (the match was booked by New Japan, but AJPW Wada officiated) and a loss to then-rookie Hiroshi Tanahashi, who was trying to break out into the heavyweight division. World Wrestling Federation (Second run; 2002) After this stint, Hall returned to the World Wrestling Federation and reunited with Kevin Nash and Hulk Hogan to repackage the nWo in February 2002. He started a feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin and they fought each other in a match at WrestleMania X8 which Austin won. On March 25, 2002 edition of Raw, Hall was drafted to Raw brand as a result of the Brand Extension, where he feuded with Bradshaw, culminating in a match at Backlash 2002 which Hall won. Hall would then continue his feud with Steve Austin before being released from his WWF contract due to personal issues stemming from a child-custody dispute with his wife and an airline altercation. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (First run; 2002-2005) Hall worked for TNA periodically between 2002 and 2005. He was on TNA's debut pay-per-view, and later on teamed up with Syxx-Pac when he made his debut in the promotion. Hall had three matches for IWA Puerto Rico in April 2003. On February 24, 2004, the Outsiders briefly reunited for Ultimate Pro Wrestling fifth anniversary show where they lost to Tom Howard and Christopher Daniels. They also had a match in Japan in May 2004 where they lost to Naoya Ogawa and Shinya Hashimoto. Hall disappeared until late 2004, when he made his return alongside the debut of Kevin Nash. They were both signed and offered contracts as TNA prepared for their first monthly pay-per-view, Victory Road. Hall joined Nash and Jeff Jarrett in the Kings of Wrestling, a stable similar to the nWo. The Kings of Wrestling lost to Randy Savage, Jeff Hardy, and A.J. Styles at Turning Point on December 5. Hall would lose to Jeff Hardy at Final Resolution on January 16 in his final TNA match. After he left TNA, Hall quietly disappeared from the wrestling business. World Wrestling Council (Second run; 2007) On July 13, 2007, Hall made his return to wrestling as Razor Ramon, albeit while wearing WolfPac themed attire, in the main event of the WWC Anniversary 2007 tour at the Jose Miguel Agrelot Coliseum in San Juan against Carlito. Hall was defeated after Gran Apolo interfered on Carlito's behalf. The next night, Hall won the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship when he defeated Carlito and then-champion Apolo in a Three Way Dance Match in the main event of the evening. On August 4 and September 23, Hall successfully defended the title against Eddie Colón, Carlito's younger brother. On October 27, he again retained the title at WWC's Halloween Wrestling Xtravaganza by defeating Carlito's cousin Orlando "Fireblaze" Colon. In this match, Scott was managed by his friend Rico Casanova. Scott Hall no-showed his scheduled appearances in Puerto Rico for WWC where he was scheduled to wrestle on December 14 in Ponce and December 15 in Caguas. Hall arrived late to the island Friday which is the reason why he missed the Ponce event. On Saturday even though Hall was on the island, he was affected emotionally by several family issues that had occurred earlier in the week and was unable to compete. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (Second run; 2007) On the November 1 edition of Impact!, it was predicted by Kevin Nash that Scott Hall would be Sting's mystery partner at Genesis. On the November 8 edition of Impact!, Hall made his return to major American pro wrestling television, rebuffing the advances of Kurt Angle's wife, Karen, and then battling Kurt in his dressing room. Hall stated that he was in TNA solely to confront Kevin Nash. Hall asked Nash why he wasn't there to help him in his troubled past, and Nash responded that it was a result of his own non-stop partying and risk of losing his family. Hall then claimed that all was forgiven and the two embraced in the ring. He also revealed that he was not Sting's mystery partner. The reunited Outsiders and Samoa Joe then began a feud with The Angle Alliance. They were to compete together at Turning Point, but Hall no-showed the event. Rumors state that Hall cited food poisoning. Other sources cite the real reason was depression from not seeing his kids often enough. Hall and Nash were set to challenge for the TNA Tag Team titles at Final Resolution, but Hall "had other plans," so Samoa Joe subbed for him at the event; although, it is unsure whether Hall's appearance was actually planned, or if it was only a kayfabe announcement. That segment led Joe to call Hall "the phantom of the Impact Zone." Independent circuit (2008) Hall appeared at Juggalo Championship Wrestling on December 21, 2007 in Pontiac, Michigan who is now a member of the Juggalo World Order (or simply JWO). He teamed up with Violent J and Nosawa to beat the Thomaselli Brothers in the main event. It was Hall's first appearance since disappearing from TNA. On the November 4 edition of the radio show "The Main Event", Scott Hall called in to talk with hosts Violent J, 2 Tuff Tony, and Corporal Robinson. Hall dared them to "take the Juggalo World Order on the road" by invading Total Non-Stop Action, World Wrestling Entertainment, and Ultimate Fighting Championship, beginning with TNA's PPV Turning Point. On November 9, Scott Hall, Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J, and Corporal Robinson, wearing their JWO jerseys, seated themselves in the front row of the Turning Point PPV. Return to TNA Wrestling (2010) On the January 4, 2010 three-hour Monday night live edition of Impact! Hall and Sean Waltman returned to TNA on the night Hulk Hogan made his debut for the company. Kevin Nash, Hall and Waltman quickly reformed their old-time alliance, but Hogan kept himself out of the group, claiming that times have changed. The following week the newly revived alliance was named "The Band". Hall was scheduled to team with Nash at Genesis in a match against Beer Money, Inc. (Robert Roode and James Storm), but was replaced at the event by Sean Waltman (who was renamed Syxx-Pac). In the end Hall inadvertently cost his stable mates the match. On the following edition of Impact! Hogan, disgusted by the actions of The Band, had security remove Hall and Waltman from the Impact! Zone, since they were not under contract with the company. Despite this Hall and Syxx-Pac kept on returning to Impact! Zone for random attacks and on the February 4 edition of Impact! they turned on Nash and beat him down. At Destination X Hall and Syxx-Pac faced Nash and Eric Young in a tag team match, where the Band's TNA futures were on the line. In the end Nash turned on Young and helped the Band pick up the victory, which finally gave them contracts with the company. On the March 29 edition of Impact! the Band lost a six-man tag team steel cage match against Eric Young, Rob Van Dam and Jeff Hardy. At Lockdown Hall and Nash were defeated by Team 3D in a St. Louis Street Fight. On the May 3 edition of Impact! Eric Young turned on Team 3D and joined The Band. On May 4, at the tapings of the May 13 edition of Impact!, Hall teamed with Nash, when he cashed in his "Feast or Fired" contract and defeated Matt Morgan to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Nash later named Young one third of the champions under the Freebird rule. At the June 14 tapings of Impact! The Band was stripped of the Tag Team Championship, due to Hall's legal problems. The following day it was reported that Hall had been released from his contract with TNA. Independent Circuit (2010-2012) On May 3, 2010, Hall appeared at Continental Championship Wrestling with Ricky Ortiz and Syxx-Pac. Hall and Pac escorted Ortiz to the ring for his match with Navy Seal which Ortiz won. On November 7, 2010, Hall appeared at Vintage Pro Wrestling with Ricky Ortiz using the Wolfpac theme. On January 8, 2011, Scott Hall made an appearance at I Believe in Wrestling in Orlando and talked about his health before bringing out Ricky Ortiz for his match with "Hotshot" Mike Reed. After the match Hall and Ortiz caused trouble with the crowd. On July 14, 2012, Hall appeared at Belleview Pro Wrestling, accompanying his son, Cody, to the ring for his match against Josh Hess. Return to WWE and Hall of Fame (2014) On March 24, 2014, Hall was announced as the seventh and final inductee into that year's class of the WWE Hall of Fame. He was inducted in New Orleans on April 5, the night before WrestleMania XXX. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Sean Waltman and Kevin Nash joined Hall onstage after his speech, reuniting The Kliq. WWE promotional material for the event referred to him solely as Razor Ramon, without footage or mention of his work under his real name. At WrestleMania XXX, Hall, as Razor Ramon, appeared onstage with the other Hall of Fame inductees. Hall appeared on the August 11th edition of Raw for the first time since 2002 to reunite with Nash and Hogan to celebrate Hogan's birthday. Global Force Wrestling (2015) On May 13, 2015, Global Force Wrestling (GFW) announced Hall as part of their roster. However, on May 18, 2015, Hall appeared intoxicated at an independent event, so he was fired from GFW. Personal life Hall grew up in St. Mary's County, Maryland with his mother and brother and moved to Florida at age 17. Hall married Dana Lee Burgio in 1990. They divorced in 1998, remarried in 1999, and divorced again in 2001. He has a son (Cody Taylor, born 1991) and a daughter (Cassidy, born 1994). Legal issues, battles with drugs / alcohol and health problems 1983 In 1983, Hall was charged with second degree murder after shooting a man with his own gun (after wrestling it away from him) in an altercation outside of a nightclub. According to Hall, this was done in self-defense. The charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. In a 2011 interview for ESPN, Hall admitted killing the man, and said he is unable to forget the incident. 1990s Hall's problems with drugs were made public in the late 1990s, and were incorporated into a controversial WCW storyline. During the storyline, Hall was arrested for keying a limousine while intoxicated outside of a night club in Orlando, Florida, causing $2,000 in damages. In 1998, Hall was also arrested for groping a 56-year-old woman outside a hotel in Baton Rouge, LA. Hall's ex-wife, Dana, attributed their 1998 divorce to Hall being unable to control his drug use. 2008 On October 10, 2008, Hall was arrested during a roast of the Iron Sheik, held at a Crowne Plaza hotel in New Jersey. A comedian, Jimmy Graham, had joked, "After The Sheik and Hacksaw Jim Duggan got caught snorting coke in the parking lot, his career fell faster than Owen Hart." An enraged Hall charged at Graham and knocked down a podium, then grabbed the microphone from him and yelled about how Graham was disrespecting Hart. Graham described the incident on his MySpace page, claiming that he loved Hart as a wrestler and a man and that he believed Hart would have laughed at the joke. He claimed that Hall was drunk at the time of the attack. 2010 Hall was arrested on May 14, 2010, and charged with disorderly conduct and resisting a police officer. Police were called to the Hitching Post Bar in Chuluota, Florida after Hall (who had been "drinking heavily", according to the police report), "became aggressive". When they arrived, they found Hall yelling and cursing at amateur wrestling personalities and bar staff. Hall was told he was not allowed to return to the establishment. In his police statement, Hall described himself as an unemployed professional wrestler, despite having a job with TNA Wrestling (who would release him a month later). After his release from TNA, Hall checked into rehab paid for by WWE. Hall checked out of the rehab facility in early October 2010. Weeks after he checked into rehab, Hall had both a defibrillator and a pacemaker implanted in his chest. He was hospitalized twice in 2010 for double pneumonia (affecting both lungs). During this time, Hall started having seizures and was soon diagnosed with epilepsy, resulting in him requiring to take eleven different medications on a daily basis to treat his heart and seizure problems. 2011 Hall was the only member of The Kliq not on hand to see long-time friend Shawn Michaels inducted to the WWE Hall Of Fame. He had decided not to attend any WrestleMania XXVII festivities due to his doubts of his ability to remain sober in that type of environment. On April 6, Hall was reportedly taken to the hospital due to a seizure. Hall's representative, Geena Anac, issued a press release denying he had overdosed, saying that Hall was at home and doing fine that day. Anac said Hall was in the hospital that night to be treated for extremely low blood pressure, and that Hall visits his doctor on a regular basis while recovering from double pneumonia, for blood work and checkups. On April 8, Hall showed up for his appearance at a Top Rope Promotions wrestling show in Fall River, Massachusetts, apparently intoxicated. Hall, still wearing a hospital bracelet, was helped into the ring by two men because he was struggling to walk on his own. He cut a promo and was confronted by local wrestler Gino Giovanni, who was trying to begin his scheduled match with Justin Credible. After the match between Giovanni and Credible, Hall, slurring his words, tried to goad Giovanni back into the ring. On April 9, TMZ reported Hall had been taken to a hospital following the previous day's appearance. Hall was treated for cardiac issues and remained in the hospital for three days. According to medical reports, Hall was being treated after overdosing on both opiates and benzodiazepines. Top Rope Promotions released a statement on April 11, regarding Hall's behavior and performance. Promoter Steve Ricard said Hall had arrived the day before the event in a wheelchair with three bottles of prescription pills in his possession, and had demanded his appearance fee the next day, although he was already paid. Hall allegedly made many threats to the staff, and many demands regarding money and when he would perform. According to Ricard, Hall threatened to kill him if he screwed Hall over. Longtime friend Kevin Nash commented on Hall's recent problems, saying that he will always be there for Hall. Nash also claimed that Hall is not a drug addict, but rather that he suffers from posttraumatic stress disorder Eric Bischoff, another of Hall's close friends and former boss, said he wished he knew how to help him, and that he was an amazing talent and a great person, but that his "demons" were killing him. On May 8, following a worrying and confused telephone conversation with his ex-wife Dana, Hall abruptly ended the call. Dana alerted police to her concerns for his safety, and Hall allegedly had a verbal altercation with them (and her) when they attempted to enter his house. Dana said Hall was "threatening to beat them all up, doing the crotch chop thing to them, making a fool of himself, ranting and raving like a crazed mental person". Following this, Dana cut off all remaining ties with Hall. Around this time, Scott and his estranged son Cody had a brief reconciliation and Hall began mentoring him to become a professional wrestler. According to Dana, this reconciliation lasted only a month. On October 20, ESPN's E:60 featured a documentary detailing Hall's experience with drugs and alcohol. It included interviews with several of Hall's family members (including his ex-wife and his son, Cody), as well as several prominent figures and close friends from the wrestling industry (including Hulk Hogan, Kevin Nash, Sean Waltman, Eric Bischoff, and Stephanie McMahon). 2012 On April 6, Hall was arrested in Chuluota, Florida at around 9:31 p.m., by deputies of the Seminole County Sheriff's office. The arrest was later reported to be for a domestic disturbance involving his girlfriend, Lisa Howell. Hall allegedly choked Howell while he was drunk. He was taken to a hospital in Seminole County to be medically cleared prior to being taken to a drunk tank. Hall denied the choking allegations. 2013 In early 2013, former professional wrestler and fellow WCW alumnus Diamond Dallas Page invited Hall into his home in order for Hall to stay sober and "rebuild his life from the ground up... physically, mentally, professionally, and spiritually." Page also initiated a fundraising drive, which raised nearly $110,000 ($30,000 over their $80,000 goal) to pay for hip replacement surgery and dental work for Hall. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Scott Hall' ***''Hall Buster'' (Bulldog) – 1980s; used as a signature move thereafter ***''Outsider's Edge'' (WCW / WWF) / nWo Edge (WCW) (Crucifix powerbomb) **'As Razor Ramon' ***''Razor's Edge'' (Crucifix powerbomb) **'As The Diamond Studd' ***''Diamond Death Drop'' (Crucifix powerbomb) *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Belly to back superplex **Chokeslam **Diving bulldog **Lariat, sometimes to a cornered opponent **Multiple slaps to the back of the opponent's head **Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope **Two or three punches followed by a discus punch **Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks *'Managers' **Rico Casanova **April Hunter **Bobby Heenan **Kevin Nash **Diamond Dallas Page **Dusty Rhodes **Louie Spicolli **Syxx **Vincent *'Nicknames' **"The Bad Guy" **"The Lone Wolf" *'Entrance themes' **"Born in the U.S.A." by Bruce Springsteen (CWA) **"Bad Boy" by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW / WWF; Used while a part of the New World Order) **"Kevin Nash / Wolfpac Theme" performed by C-Murder and composed by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm (WCW; Used while a part of the nWo Wolfpac and the nWo Elite) **"Ready or Not" by Fugees (ECW / WWC / NJPW / Independent circuit) **"Marvelous Me" by Dale Oliver (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Curt Hennig *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (7 times) - with Kevin Nash (6), The Giant (1) :*WCW World Television Championship (1 time) :*WCW World War 3 Battle Royal winner (1997) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Champion (1 time) :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (4 times) :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2014) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 72 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 40 the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years with Kevin Nash in 2003 :*PWI ranked him # 98 of the 100 best tag teams of the PWI Years with Curt Hennig :*PWI Most Improved Award (1992) :*PWI Match of the Year, vs. Shawn Michaels in a ladder match (1994) :*PWI Tag Team of the Year, with Kevin Nash (1997) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Match of the Year (1994, versus Shawn Michaels) :*5-Star Match: vs. Shawn Michaels (Ladder match, WrestleMania X, March 20, 1994) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kevin Nash See also *Scott Hall's event history *Legends with JBL: Scott Hall & Kevin Nash External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1958 births Category:American wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Great Lakes Championship Wrestling alumni Category:HUSTLE alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:1984 debuts Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Television Champions Category:Maryland wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WCW United States Champions Category:AWA World Tag Team Champions Category:Peachstate Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Hall family Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions